warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Caliber
| polarity = | rarity = Rare | transmutable = f | autoDrops = auto }}Heavy Caliber increases damage of Primary Weapons (excluding Shotguns) at the cost of reduced accuracy by 15% and -5% per rank, at a maximum of 165% and -55% at rank 10, respectively. Stats Notes *Instead of reducing the accuracy by 5% per rank, each rank increases spread by a specific percent per rank depending on the weapon. This effectively reduces accuracy, but may reduce it by greater than 5% per rank (according to the Arsenal UI). *Damage increase value of this mod stacks additively with that of to a total of +330% base damage. **Since the two stack additively and Heavy Caliber costs 2 more mod capacity for the same bonus, combining the two is slightly less efficient in terms of damage per capacity cost. Maxed Serration grants +11.79% bonus damage per 1 mod capacity, while maxed Heavy Caliber grants +10.31% bonus damage per mod capacity. Combining the two, Serration and Heavy Caliber grant +11% bonus damage per 1 mod capacity, which is +0.79% less bonus damage per capacity than Serration alone. **The bonus damage from using Heavy Caliber with Serration is double that of using Serration by itself, though it comes at the cost of an additional mod slot and Heavy Caliber's slightly higher "base" drain of 6. ***For example, if base damage is 100 then Serration adds 165% bonus damage and Heavy Caliber adds an additional 165% bonus damage, for a total of 430 damage. Thus, bonus damage is doubled for roughly double (+114%) the drain cost. *Accuracy reduction varies by weapon, even for those with 100 accuracy. For example, (which has 100 accuracy, decreased to 1.7 at max rank) rockets fly very far outside of the reticule, while (which has 28.6 accuracy, decreased to 15.5 at max rank) spreads bullets considerably but don't stray too far from the reticule. *With the exception of Ogris, the final accuracy after installing Heavy Caliber can be found by 100 / ((100 / base accuracy) + 0.27 * (Heavy Caliber rank + 1)) * can counter the accuracy reduction. *The following weapons are unaffected or barely affected by the accuracy penalty: ** ** ** ** ( ) ** ( ) (Helps somewhat due to a wider attack radius) ** ** ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) (Primary fire) ** ** (Cannonball mode) ** (Semi and Auto) *While the center beam of all continuous weapons will noticeably wobble, they will stay within the reticle, making them more accurate than most other weapons. Trivia *When it was first released, Heavy Caliber's original penalty was an increase in recoil as well as damage. However the recoil penalty did not affect recoil-less weapons ( , , , bows and among others), effectively acting as another instance of . This was confirmed to be unintentional in Warframe Prime Time - Episode 2 (9:40). The mod's penalty was changed in . Gallery HeavyCaliberOld.png|Mod's effects prior to Update 10.4 ModHeavyCaliber.png|Mod's appearance prior to Update 14 Media Warframe como conseguir el mod Calibre Pesado (Heavy Caliber) Warframe Heavy Caliber After Update 10.4-0 Warframe Heavy Caliber mod Patch History *Fixed the Ferrox not being affected by Heavy Caliber. *Fixed extra stat appended to end of Heavy Caliber description. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors not being affected by some mods (Heavy Caliber). *Fixed an issue with certain Mods (i.e Heavy Caliber) not working correctly with Hall of Mirror clones. *Weapon and Mod conclave tweaks – increased the rating on the Heavy Caliber mod. *Recoil penalty changed to accuracy penalty. *Introduced along with Orokin Vaults. }} See also * , the normal variant of this mod. * , the pistol counterpart of this mod. * , the shotgun counterpart of this mod. * , the melee counterpart of this mod. ru:Увеличение Калибра de:Schweres Kaliber es:Calibre pesado Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Corrupted Mods Category:Dual Stat Mods Category:Damage Mods Category:Rifle Mods Category:Madurai Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Accuracy Mods